kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ciel Phantomhive/Image Gallery
Manga Volume covers Volume 6.png|On the cover of Volume 6. Volume 6 alternate cover.png|On the alternate cover of Volume 6. Volume 18.png|On the cover of Volume 18. Volume 18 alternate cover.png|On the alternate cover of Volume 18. Volume bonuses V1 Back image.png|On the back of Volume 1. Volume 7 back cover.PNG|On the back of Volume 7. Volume 8 back cover.png|On the back of Volume 8. Backcover9.PNG|On the back of Volume 9. Volume 10 back cover.png|On the back of Volume 10. Back12.png|On the back of Volume 12. Back 14.png|On the back of Volume 14. Back 15.png|On the back of Volume 15. Back 16.png|On the back of Volume 16. Volume 17 back cover.png|On the back of Volume 17. Volume 18 back cover.png|On the back of Volume 18. Volume 25 back cover.png|On the back of Volume 25. V1 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 1. V2 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 2. V3 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 3. V4 Inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 4. KuroV5.png|On the color page of Volume 5. Volume 6 inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 6. Volume 7 inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 7. Volume 8 inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 8. KuroV9.png|On the color page of Volume 9. Volume 10 inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 10. Volume 11 inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 11. Inside12.png|On the color page of Volume 12. Inside13.png|On the color page of Volume 13. Inside 14.png|On the color page of Volume 14. Inside 15.png|On the color page of Volume 15. Inside 16.png|On the color page of Volume 16. Volume 17 inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 17. Inside Cover of Volume 18.png|On the color page of Volume 18. Volume 19 inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 19. Volume 20 inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 20. Volume 21 inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 21. Volume 22 inside cover.png|On the color page of Volume 22. V2 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 2. V4 Extras.png|In the extras of Volume 4. Volume5Back.png|In the extras of Volume 5. A page inside Volume 6.png|In the extras of Volume 6. A page inside Volume 7.png|In the extras of Volume 7. Volume 8 extra.png|In the extras of Volume 8. Volume 9 extras.png|In the extras of Volume 9. A page inside Volume 10.png|In the extras of Volume 10. Extras12.png|In the extras of Volume 12. Extras13.png|In the extras of Volume 13. Extras 14.png|In the extras of Volume 14. Extras 15.png|In the extras of Volume 15. A page inside Volume 16.png|In the extras of Volume 16. A page inside Volume 18.png|In the extras of Volume 18. A page inside Volume 19.png|In the extras of Volume 19. A page inside volume 20.png|In the extras of Volume 20. A page inside volume 21.png|In the extras of Volume 21. A page inside Volume 24.png|In the extras of Volume 24. Chapter covers Chapter 1.png|On the cover of Chapter 1. Chapter 2.png|On the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter 3.png|On the cover of Chapter 3. Chapter 6.png|On the cover of Chapter 6. Chapter 8.png|On the cover of Chapter 8. Chapter 9.png|On the cover of Chapter 9. Chapter 10.png|On the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter 13.png|On the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter 14.png|On the cover of Chapter 14. Chapter 15.png|On the cover of Chapter 15. Chapter 16.png|On the cover of Chapter 16. Chapter 18.png|On the cover of Chapter 18. Chapter 19.png|On the cover of Chapter 19. Chapter 21.png|On the cover of Chapter 21. Chapter 24.png|On the cover of Chapter 24. Chapter 25.png|On the cover of Chapter 25. Chapter 34.png|On the cover of Chapter 34. Chapter 36.png|On the cover of Chapter 36. Chapter 37.png|On the cover of Chapter 37. Chapter 38.png|On the cover of Chapter 38. Chapter 40.png|On the cover of Chapter 40. Chapter 43.png|On the cover of Chapter 43. Chapter 45.png|On the cover of Chapter 45. Chapter 46.png|On the cover of Chapter 46. Chapter 50.png|On the cover of Chapter 50. Chapter 51.png|On the cover of Chapter 51. Chapter 53.png|On the cover of Chapter 53. Chapter 57.png|On the cover of Chapter 57. Chapter 60.png|On the cover of Chapter 60. Chapter 62.png|On the cover of Chapter 62. Chapter 63.png|On the cover of Chapter 63. Chapter 64.png|On the cover of Chapter 64. Chapter 65.png|On the cover of Chapter 65. Chapter 66.png|On the cover of Chapter 66. Chapter 67.png|On the cover of Chapter 67. Chapter 69.png|On the cover of Chapter 69. Chapter 70.png|On the cover of Chapter 70. Chapter 74.png|On the cover of Chapter 74. Chapter 75.png|On the cover of Chapter 75. Chapter 76.png|On the cover of Chapter 76. Chapter 78.png|On the cover of Chapter 78. Chapter 79.png|On the cover of Chapter 79. Chapter 81.png|On the cover of Chapter 81. Chapter 82.png|On the cover of Chapter 82. Chapter 85.png|On the cover of Chapter 85. Chapter 86.png|On the cover of Chapter 86. Chapter 87.png|On the cover of Chapter 87. Chapter 89.png|On the cover of Chapter 89. Chapter 90.png|On the cover of Chapter 90. Chapter 93.png|On the cover of Chapter 93. Chapter 94.png|On the cover of Chapter 94. Chapter 96.png|On the cover of Chapter 96. Chapter 96.5.png|On the cover of Chapter 96.5. Chapter 98.png|On the cover of Chapter 98. Chapter 100.png|On the cover of Chapter 100. Chapter 101.5.png|On the cover of Chapter 101.5. Chapter 105.png|On the cover of Chapter 105. Chapter 107.png|On the cover of Chapter 107. Chapter 107.5.png|On the cover of Chapter 107.5. Chapter 108.png|On the cover of Chapter 108. Chapter 109.png|On the cover of Chapter 109. Chapter 114.png|On the cover of Chapter 114. Chapter 120.png|On the cover of Chapter 120. Chapter 121.png|On the cover of Chapter 121. Chapter 122.png|On the cover of Chapter 122. Chapter 123.png|On the cover of Chapter 123. Chapter 124.png|On the cover of Chapter 124. Chapter 125.png|On the cover of Chapter 125. Chapter 131.png|On the cover of Chapter 131. Chapter 132.png|On the cover of Chapter 132. Chapter 133.png|On the cover of Chapter 133. Chapter 135.png|On the cover of Chapter 135. Chapter 137.png|On the cover of Chapter 137. Chapter 138.png|On the cover of Chapter 138. Chapter 140.png|On the cover of Chapter 140. Chapter appearances Ch16 Ciel hugs a rabbit.png Ch24 Undertaker asks Ciel for laughter.png Ch27 Freckles feeds Ciel.png Ch27 Brand mark.png Ch31 Mexican Standoff.png|Ciel pulls a gun on Kelvin. Ch31 Kelvin meets the Phantomhives.png|Baron Kelvin meets Vincent Phantomhive and Ciel, in the past. Ch32 Ciel shoots Kelvin.png|Ciel shoots Kelvin. Ch34 Fire.png Ch36 A human being.png|Ciel tells Sebastian Michaelis that he is a human. Ch37 Chaotic measurement.png Ch43 Tanaka suppresses Karl's attack.png|Ciel looks on as Tanaka suppresses Karl Woodley's attack. Ch44 A home.png Ch44 Finnian's past.png Ch44 Mey-Rin's past.png Ch47 The killer.png Ch50 Sebastian's funeral.png Ch52 Cute nephew.png Ch52 Ciel talks to Snake.png|Ciel tells Snake that he does not mind that he looks different. Ch52 Phoenix Pose.png Ch54 Chased by Bizarre Dolls.png|The Bizarre Dolls pursue Ciel, Elizabeth Midford and Snake. Ch59 Group Phoenix.png Ch61 Caught.png Ch62 Ciel at the graves.png Ch62 Ciel.png Ch62 Placing the contract.png Ch62 Tanaka and Ciel hug.png Ch63 Ciel turns his back.png|In Sebastian's flashback, Ciel turns his back. Ch63 Sebastian bows to Ciel.png|In Sebastian's flashback, he bows to Ciel. Ch64 Catching the chain.png Ch65 Sebastian vs. Bizarre Dolls.png|Ciel orders Sebastian to obliterate the remaining Bizarre Dolls. Ch66 Ciel with his newspaper.png Ch66 Egg Hunt Pairs.png Ch66 Grey's entrance.png Ch67 Tie fix.png Ch68 Dining Hall before.png Ch68 Dining Hall after.png Ch68 McMillan and Ciel are having breakfast.png Ch70 Ciel contemplates about Maurice.png|Ciel contemplates about Maurice. Ch70 Thanking the guards at Red House.png Ch70 McMillan offers help.png|McMillan offers help to Ciel. Ch71 3rd Art Room.png|Ciel meets up in the third art room with Maurice Cole. Ch71 Herman uses violence.png Ch71 Lawrence rubbing Ciel's hair.png Ch71 Maurice devastated.png Ch71 Maurice looking at the photo.png Ch72 Ciel is appointed as Clayton's Fag.png|Ciel is appointed as Clayton's Fag. Ch72 Gregory grimaces.png|Ciel attempts and failed at a conversation with Gregory Violet. Ch74 Sapphire Owl.png Ch75 McMillan the fanboy squeeing.png Ch81 Midnight Tea Party.png Ch82 Ciel shocked by Undertaker.png|Ciel is shocked by Undertaker. Ch86 Ciel plans to visit Diedrich.png|Ciel plans to visit Diedrich. Ch87 Werewolves' Forest.png|Ciel, Sebastian and the rest of the Phantomhive household servants travel through the Werewolves' Forest. Ch87 Wolfsschlucht.png|Ciel, Sebastian and the rest of the Phantomhive household servants discover a village within the Werewolves' Forest. Ch88 Inside Emerald Castle.png Ch89 Sieglinde falls back on the bed.png|Sieglinde Sullivan falls back on Ciel's bed. Ch89 Ciel and Sieglinde.png|Ciel and Sieglinde stop arguing. Ch89 Cursed Ciel.png|Ciel is affected by the curse. Ch90 Sebastian and Ciel in a large pot.png Ch90 Ciel receives medicine.png Ch90 Ciel receives medicine again.png Ch90 Ciel is temporarily blind.png Ch92 The different sides of Ciel.png Ch95 Ciel matures.png Ch95 Ciel reaches out.png|Ciel reaches out from his mental cage. Ch95 Ciel kicks Sebastian.png|Ciel kicks Sebastian. Ch96 Sieglinde's imagination.png|Ciel in Sieglinde's imagination. Ch103 Hilde is killed.png|Ciel watches as Sebastian kills Hilde Dickhaut. Ch107.5 Ciel, Sebastian, Snake, and Finnian.png Ch107.5 The demon six except for Vincent.png Ch112 Sebastian singing.png|The Earl, Shocked. Ch114 Sebastian and Ciel.png Ch114 Sebastian and Ciel horrified.png Ch115 Ciel and Sebastian.png Ch119 P5 with Ciel and Sebastian.png Ch119 P5 Training.png Ch120 Ciel's memories part 1.png Ch120 Ciel's memories part 2.png Ch120 Ciel and Sebastian.png Ch121 Ciel, Sebastian, and the Funtom Five.png Ch122 Ciel and Sebastian.png Ch125 The music hall under construction.png|Ciel and Sebastian standing in front of the second Sphere Music Hall. Ch125 Francis and Edward.png|Ciel watches Edward Midford getting hauled away by his mother. Ch128 Soma hits Ciel.png|Ciel gets hit by Soma. Ch128 Ciel grieving.png|Ciel, grieving. Ch128 Who stole the candy from my tummy.png|"Who stole the candy from my tummy?" Ch128 Ciel's reaction to the words.png|Ciel's reaction. Ch128 Ciel alarmed.png Ch128 Ciel in shock.png Ch129 Our!Ciel.png|Ciel, shocked upon seeing "Ciel Phantomhive". Ch129 Two Ciels.png|Reunion. Ch129 Ciel shocked.png Ch130 Twins.png|Newborn Ciel and "Ciel Phantomhive". Ch130 Two Ciels.png|The twins. Ch131 Twins.png|The photography. Ch131 Family.png|Happy days. Ch132 Elizabeth.png|Ciel and Elizabeth Midford. Ch132 Twins.png|Ciel and "Ciel". Ch132 Phantomhive Estate.png|The Phantomhive estate. Ch133 Vincent and Rachel.png Ch133 Easter.png|Ciel and his family on Easter. Ch133 Twins.png Ch133 Concerned Twins.png Ch134 Smile and Sebastian the dog.png Ch134 Dead maid.png Ch134 Dead Servant.png Ch134 Smile freaks out.png Ch134 Smile captured.png Ch135 Price tag.png Ch135 Smile eating.png Ch135 Twins scared.png Ch136 Smile in despair.png|Ciel after witnessing his brother's death. Ch136 Sebastian's arrival.png|Sebastian's arrival. Ch137 Twins.png|Ciel decides to take his brother's identity. Ch137 Smile reaching through cage.png|Ciel reaches out to Sebastian. Ch138 Eye.png Ch138 Smile traumatized.png Ch138 Sebastian creepy.png Ch138 Smile and Sebastian at the black table.png Ch138 Smile stopping Sebastian.png Ch138 Smile annoyed.png Ch138 Sebastian and Smile.png Ch139 Smile crying.png Ch139 Smile.png Ch140 Sebastian's flames.png Ch140 Twins.png Ch141 Real!Ciel inside the coffin.png Ch142 Real!Ciel vs. Our!Ciel.png Ch143 Blavat and Our!Ciel.png GFantasy covers October 2012.png|Ciel, on the cover of Monthly GFantasy, Issue 11 of 2012. Anime Openings and Endings Ciel Opening.png|Ciel in the first opening of Season 2. Season 1 Ciel's right eye.png|Ciel's right eye where it holds his contract seal with Sebastian. Azzurro intimidated.png|Ciel, kidnapped by Azzurro Vanel Azzurro Threatens Ciel.png|Ciel is threatened by Azzurro. Season 2 ''Book of Circus'' BoC Ciel 2.png BoC Ciel.png BoC Smile.png ''Book of Murder'' BoM Ciel.png ''Book of the Atlantic'' BotA Ciel and Sebastian.png BotA Ciel.png BotA After the decoration.png it:Ciel Phantomhive/Galleria Category:Images